Lorien Legacies - My version
by PhoenixFlamian
Summary: What if number four discovered his legacies earlier, Henry died and he trained more, this is my version of the series where four will have always had his chimaera Hadley and he will have different legacies.


_Number Four was currently walking through a lush green forest. It was raining heavily and it was extremely hot. He was making his way to a suspected Mogadorian base and was about to destroy it. He walked into aa clearing where where his companion, a chimæra (An animal from Lorien which had the ability to turn into any animal or beast) who was called Hadley turned into a green, blue and yellow parrot and informed him that there was a gas which would kill him before he flew away._

Then the Mogadorians had invaded and destroyed the planet. Now Four was one of the ten survivors who had managed to escape Lorien when the Mogs had attacked.

The elders on Lorien who were led by Pittacus Lore were said to have chosen them to be their heirs and rise Lorien after they had destroyed the Mogs. It was also said that they would have the same legacies and power as the original elders.

Four currently had 3 legacies, first he had power manipulation (the ability to give and take energy from other beings, also being able to control power sources such as electricity or blocking Lorien powers. Finally with this ability it was possible to copy other legacies for a short while if he had the owners permission.)

His next legacy was shielding, (the ability to create a barrier made of energy which could block physical and energy attacks. It is however possible to break the shield by overloading it with to much energy or hitting it to many times with an object.)

Finally his last legacy was illusions, (the ability to create an illusion which makes everyone see something which isn't there or make something like facial features different. To destroy an illusion one must just touch it.)

He had also gained a telepathic link with Hadley however he couldn't do it with other animals so it wasn't a proper legacy. Eventually he walked past a few trees and he saw a cave by the edge of the forest where there was an energy shield guarding the entrance and two Mogs.

Four looked at his two bracelets and willed throwing daggers to appear. These braclets summoned throwing daggers and when they had hit their target they returned in the shape of a bracelt. They had been in the chest that the elders gave him. He then threw them at the Mogs where it sliced through their necks before they crumbled to dust. As soon as the knifes had killed them the bracelets reappeared on his wrists  
He then raised his hands and absorbed the energy from the shield before it was destroyed. He looked at the ring on his finger which had also been in his chest before he willed a ball to appear. Whilst this ball looked like it was just a grey ball with a glowing blue dot on it they were in actual fact energy grenades. He rolled them into the cave before he willed them to explode and his ring turned blue before he saw a blue light appear in the cave where a thump was heard.

He used his illusion ability to make him look like he had blonde hair and blue eyes before he felt a watery feeling fall over his walked into the cave before he willed all the electricity to short circuit, he heard a small explosion around the corner where he saw the remains of a camera.

He heard loud footsteps before he saw a dozen Mogs appear holding energy guns. He willed the guns to short circuit before he fired a beam of pure energy where he sliced the soldiers bar one in half. They started crumbling to dust before he grabbed the last one and he asked him what was kept in the facility. The Mog whimpered before it replied that number six was kept prisioner here.  
Four opened his mouth in shock before he grabbed a diamond dagger in its sheath before stabbing the Mog through the brain. He then walked through the door the Mogs came through where he walked into a large cavern with a hundred or so Mogs. Four used his senses before he felt the electricity in the walls before he willed it to destroy the Mogs.

Then hundreds of lightening bolts appeared destroying the Mogadorians leaving only ashes. He walked left where a sign said research labs where he threw a few grenades in and finally destroyed the supports before activating them. After a minute of constant explosions all that was left was an empty cavern.

He left the labs before going to the dungeons where he found a cell with a beautiful girl his age who had blonde spiky hair and had electric blue eyes and had a bass ass look was lying in. He willed the shield to collapse before destroying the lock and entering the cell. The girl was asleep so he picked her up and walked out of the empty Mog base before walking out of the exit.

Hadley flew to him and he asked Hadley to transform into a horse. Then there was a light and standing in it's place was a large stallion. He put the girl on the horse before climbing on himself and they rode to the nearest road where he then unlocked a car using his energy manipulation and put the asleep girl in the other seat

**Ok so this is my first chapter, now I'll explain a few things first, Number four won't go to paradise so he won't meet Sarah and call himself John. Also he will have completely different legacies than in the books. Also his chest willl have differen things in it. So far there is two bracelets which transform into throwing daggers and return to him, there is a ring which creates an Lorien grenade and can will it to explode at any time. There is no limit to the amount of grenades that are going to be used. Finally there is the diamond dagger.****Now next chapter six wakes up, they train, they also get ambushed and stuff like that. Well until next time goodbye. But remember to review. Reviews = Faster Updates.**


End file.
